Keep Things Professional
by DettyisLove
Summary: This story is set early season 1 correlating with the episode of Betty's Queens makeover fiasco :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Keep Things Professional **_

This story is set early season 1 correlating with the episode of Betty's Queens makeover fiasco :P hope you enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Daniel walked into the women's bathroom to see Betty at the mirror crying as she wiped off the colorful makeup she had worn all because he told her to dress a little nicer for their meeting with Vincent Bianchi.

How was he supposed to know she would somehow find a way to look worse than how she usually dressed?

Now, she was in here crying and it was all his fault. He couldn't just let her be herself, which was the only reason Bianchi even agreed to meet with him in the first place.

"Betty…"

She wiped her face "this is the ladies room"

He placed his hands in his pants pockets "I wanted to make sure you were ok" he really did sort of care about her. She was part of his team, the only person at Mode who seemed to think he could actually do his job. She was nice and considerate and obviously tried to go out of her way to help him, and this wasn't the first time she did.

"It's just another day at Mode" she sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

He frowned and said "You can't listen to anything Wilhelmina says"

she had said some pretty awful things, and it didn't take a genius to figure out she was talking about Betty

"If I let what Wilhelmina said get to me I would never leave my house!" he stated playfully, hoping to cheer her up.

She glanced up at him with a look, causing him to chuckle.

He smiled and said "Betty, look, I should be the one to say sorry. I shouldn't have suggested you change who you are just to make this deal go through. Bianchi wants to meet with you. Betty Suarez! Not anyone else!"

She turned to look at him, a faint smile on her face. He smiled "Forgive me?"

She nodded slowly, and he smiled "Great, now, let's get you cleaned up" he picked up a napkin and didn't know what overcame him, but he started to wipe the smeared makeup, causing her and him to look at one another in surprise. "Uh… sorry, here" he stammered holding out the napkin, feeling embarrassed. She bit her lip as she took it from him.

"Uh...how about you get cleaned up in here and when you're done, come to the closet, ok? We still have 15 minutes. Maybe I can help you find something more you"

"Daniel, I'm fine, really. You should just take Amanda, she'd be better for you"

"Betty, I'm not taking Amanda! Are you kidding me? Bianchi will know right away that she's not you! He'll think I'm just as much of an asshole as Alex was! No thanks! You're coming with me, or I'm not going at all."

"Daniel, you can't do that! Mode needs him"

"And I need _you_!"

She looked at him in surprise and he cleared his throat nervously "Uh...I mean, hell, I meant what I said Betty, I need you. I wouldn't last a damn minute at Mode without you by my side making sure Wilhelmina doesn't feed me to the sharks the second she can. You're the only reason Bianchi will even give me this chance."

She sighed "Fine! Ok...I'll go, but not looking like this!" she said as she glanced at herself feeling crazy for even thinking she looked ok.

He chuckled "It's not all terrible"

She made a yeah right face and he chuckled "Fine, the clothes are terrible! What were you thinking?"

She smacked his shoulder "Daniel!"

He shrugged, "What, it's true!"

They laughed; he smiled as he looked at her. "BUT, you _are_ actually... really pretty" he said, feeling the heat travel up his neck.

She looked at him in surprise "What?"

He smiled and surprised her when he slid her glasses off, "I actually kind of like the makeup. It sort of lights up your face. Your smile is my favorite thing about you"

"Really?" she asked, her eyes shining in surprise. He smiled, seeing how bright her smile was and how pretty her eyes really were without her glasses "Yah, and you have really pretty eyes, too."

Her eyes become glossy, but she said "You don't have to lie to get me to go with you, Daniel." she said as she took back her glasses.

"I'm not lying to you, Betty. I mean it. Look, come with me, okay" he took her hand and led her out. Betty felt butterflies that he was holding her hand as they walked out of the bathroom together. That was not a very appropriate move, but she couldn't seem to move her hand away from his as he led her, and was still frozen when he led her down the hallway getting funny looks from a few of their coworkers.

Once they reached the Closet he finally let go of her hand and started searching the racks. She watched him, feeling nervous, as the sound of hangers being shuffled back and forth echoed the usually bustling, but now calm room.

"Yes!" he chanted, followed by a breathy "perfect!" as he pulled out two garments, then saw Christina walk in "Christina, quick find me some shoes and a jacket to match this!" he said as he pulled her over.

Christina looked between the two of them, "What on earth? Bet-ty!?" she looked to Betty seeing her attire, her eyes silently questioning her look. Betty bit her lip, when Daniel said "please Christina, we only have 5 minutes! Betty, you hurry and put these on!" he said as he gave her the clothes and ushered her to a dressing room

"But, but-!"

"No buts! Just try it!" he said as he pushed her in, not letting her protest.

"Daniel! I was just going to say, you're going to be late! I promise I'll come, but you should get there on time" she said from behind the door. He looked to his watch and blurted "shit! You're right! Uh...are you sure, Betty? You better come or I'll have to fire you!"

"WHAT?!" she said as she opened the door, causing him to chuckle "I'm kidding! Just please make sure you're there! Christina will help you finish up here, and then I'll have my car waiting for you, alright?"

Betty sighed "Alright"

"Promise?" he held his hand up for her to high five. She giggled and smacked his hand "Yes! Promise! What are you, five?!" she teased.

He chuckled, but said "hurry up!" She closed the door and started to change thinking how crazy Daniel was. She had to say she really liked the outfit. It was so cute and she loved the colors! The yellow sweater and black skirt combo was something she could see herself in. She smiled as she quickly changed into them.

As Daniel was rushing over to Christina, she found some awesome black pumps with cool straps held by small gold buckles, and a simple black blazer. "What is going on, Meade?"

"I'm an idiot, like always. Look, do you think you can do something about her hair, too?" he asked, not sure.

"What am I? A bloody fairy godmother?"

He chuckled "maybe... I've seen you work your magic with Wilhelmina. Come on, please try."

She stared at him for a moment, then said, "Alright, I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks, you're the best!"

"That I am, Meade! Don't you forget that!"

He rushed off, really hoping Betty wouldn't take too long to join him. He knew that Betty was the only reason Bianchi was giving him this chance and he needed her there to be the buffer for them.

"Betty, I have some shoes out 'ere for you!"

"Thanks Christina!" she called over as she adjusted the skirt and top. They were a bit tight, but she really liked the outfit; it was certainly better than what she was wearing before.

She stepped out and Christina smiled "Wow, that is nice. Meade chose well!"

Betty turned and looked in the tall mirror and smiled "I like it, too!" the yellow sweater had a scooped neckline in front and deep V in the back; it was a bit form fitting, but it matched her gold B necklace, and went well with the black pencil skirt. She liked the lace overlay of the skirt.

She smiled, feeling this was much more her than her earlier outfit. Daniel was surprisingly really good at this fashion stuff than he led on. She tried to mess with her hair, when Christina swatted her hand away.

"Oh, stop yer fussin' and let me see what I can do with that hair!" Christina took the tie out letting her curls loose, then looked around, her eyes landing on the perfect touch to Betty's look. She picked out a gold, black and white silk scarf and tied it around her curls pulling it all into a high ponytail, letting the ties of the scarf fall behind, beneath her hair, the curls falling over, then pinned her bangs so they created a stylish swoop.

She stepped back and her smile grew "well, if it isn't little miss show stopper. Yer goin' ta roll heads now!"

"Oh no, I was hoping it looked better, not worse" Betty frowned.

Christina laughed "Are you daft, luv! I'm sayin' no one will know what hit em in the eyes!" She took her by the shoulders and made her face the mirror, taking in her much improved, hot new look. "Dare I say, you look hot, Betty!"

Betty stared at herself "wow… Christina, thanks! I love the scarf. It's so pretty! You're amazing!"

Christina nodded with a knowing grin "that I am love! Here, don't forget this to complete yer powerful business woman look" she held out a black blazer that had small gold zippers at the waist on both sides, almost creating a belt-like look.

Betty hugged her tight "thanks Christina! You're a life-saver, really. At least I won't embarrass Daniel in this." She pulled on the blazer, loving how professional she looked.

"Embarrass him? if anythin' I'm sure his heart'll beat right out of his chest when he sees you in this!"

Betty blushed as she slid her feet into the cute black pumps Christina found her and said, "Christina, don't be silly. Daniel is definitely not into girls like me. Sure I might look a little nicer in this now, but I'm not some glamorous beauty. I'm still just Betty Suarez, his dorky unattractive assistant his father hired to dissuade him from sleeping with."

"Oh, Betty, I shouldn't 'av ever told ya that! I'm sure now it's simply not true! Anyone who meets you knows exactly why hired you, and that's because yer bloody good fir his wayward son. We all know Daniel wouldn't last a blasted second without you keepin' him in line! Besides, you look positively lovely in clothes like this. The professional look suits you, Betty."

Betty smiled and hugged her "thanks Christina." just as she said that she heard her phone ding with a message. She picked out her phone and smiled as she read Daniel's text. "Plz don't bail out on me. I need u. I'm sure u look great."

"Thanks again Christina, I better go. Daniel needs me"

"Yes, yes, of course he does" she hugged her and shooed her off.

Daniel made it to the restaurant outside. He took two big deep breaths and walked inside, hoping he could pull this off. He walked up to the host station asking for Bianchi's table. In just a moment he was led over to his table.

Bianchi stood as he approached the table and he immediately greeted him "Mr. Bianchi, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I promise I won't disappoint. Betty will be here shortly, but until then, perhaps I could talk to you about what I had in mind."

"Hey, Meade, why don't we order a drink first until Betty gets here? I'm lookin' forward to meeting the woman who sent me a Sal's hero."

Daniel felt his jaw involuntarily clench at his eagerness in meeting Betty, but took a measured breath. "Sure."

"So, tell me how you roped Betty Suarez into workin' for you. She was real sweet on the phone but didn't take no for an answer. Then to have the cajones to send me that hero. Definitely a Queens girl."

Daniel nodded, "yah, Betty is… special. Honestly, I'm lucky she's on my side. She's- " his breath caught when he saw Betty walk up to the host station looking so incredible, he was literally speechless and completely blindsided by her hidden beauty, he failed to notice anyone else around him, especially the waiter and Bianchi try to get his attention.

He cleared his throat and stood up "uh…I'll be right back" he left without even taking his eyes off Betty. He felt his heart beat faster as she was walking over with the host, a smile spreading across her face when she saw him.

He beamed as he met up with her, "Betty? Holy smokes, you look so-" he realized he was going to say things that perhaps shouldn't be said, but when she looked down at herself self-consciously and said "terrible?"

"_So damn beautiful!_" He corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Keep Things Professional **_

_**hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"What?" Betty stared at Daniel in surprise that he just told her she looked beautiful. No! _Damn beautiful. _She felt like her world just turned upside down.

He smiled, "Betty, you look so _amazing_…" he looked her up and down appreciatively, then met her eyes with a flirty smile, happy to see just how pretty she looked in the outfit he picked for her, and how Christina finished the look with the blazer and scarf in her hair really made a world of difference.

Betty blushed as Daniel checked her out, her heart fluttering at his lingering, heated gaze. "Uhm…you forgot the proposal" her voice came out in a whisper as she held it out to him. "I had to threaten Marc to get it"

He took it from her, his fingers brushing hers, and it felt like pins traveled through her at his electric touch.

He returned a warm smile. "Thanks. I told you I need you." His voice was low, and her stomach flipped at his words. The air around them seemed to spark at their locked eyes, until finally Betty broke the moment, a blush crossing her face as she looked down, feeling slightly taken aback by Daniel's admiration.

He grinned as he took in her look once more, seeing how stylish and professional she looked dressed like this. "hell, Betty, you are going to kill it with Bianchi"

Her eyes grew wide, suddenly bringing herself back to the real world "Daniel! Oh gosh, Bianchi is waiting!" She said grabbing his arm and leading him toward their table where Bianchi was sitting looking impatient and annoyed.

When they got to the table, Betty immediately greeted the photographer. " ! Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late, I'm Betty Suarez, Daniel's assistant. Can I just say I'm a really big fan of your work! I'm so excited to be meeting you! Thanks so much for agreeing to meet with us!"

He grinned as he got up to greet her "wow, Betty Suarez, huh? aren't you charming."

Betty smiled and he grinned "I was lookin' forward to meetin' the girl with such good taste in food. Let's see what we can find to eat in this fancy schmancy place, huh?" He held out a chair for her to sit. She laughed and nodded as she took the seat he pulled out for her.

Daniel took a seat, feeling irrationally annoyed at how easy they got along.

Bianchi smiled as he looked at Betty admiringly "I gotta say, you look really gorgeous."

She blushed "thanks"

He smiled "It's nice to see a fellow Queensborough high grad succeeding in this world"

She smiled, feeling her face warm at the positive attention from the man. "Thank you "

He smiled "you can call me Vinni"

She nodded with a shy smile.

Daniel watched them talk in annoyance, suddenly feeling like he was the third wheel here, and slightly bothered by how taken 'Vinni' was with Betty.

Betty glanced to Daniel and realized she left Daniel out. "Oh, Mr. Bianchi-uh sorry Vinni, you should know Daniel has some great ideas and he's not like his brother; you should give him a chance. I think he will really surprise you" she said as she looked at Daniel with an encouraging smile. He smiled as his eyes met hers, happy and relieved that Betty was here with him.

Bianchi glanced between them and said "hey, if Betty here is vouching for you then I guess I should listen."

Daniel nodded. "Thank you. Maybe we should order and then we can discuss what we had in mind."

Vincent picked up a menu from the table and leaned closer to Betty, "hey, so what's good to eat in this kinda place?"

She looked to him, shrugging "beats me, I've never been to a place like this" she realized her faux paus, but instead of Vinni looking at her with disapproval he grinned and said "good, then, let's figure this out together; I can't understand half the things on here. If you ask me I think they make up these fancy names of dishes to overcharge you"

Betty laughed as she and Vincent looked through the menu together and him making funny remarks over the names and dishes, then finally deciding on something they thought they might like.

Daniel felt irritated that they seemed to hit it off and were having this moment over discussing the menu. He caught Betty's eyes when she placed the menu down.

"can I talk to you for a minute?" He got up and she nodded in confusion, seeing that he looked bothered or upset.

She followed him around the corner "Daniel, is everything ok?" She asked as she reached him. He looked at her placing his hands in his pockets "No, why are you flirting with Bianchi?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "excuse me? I'm not flirting! It's called being nice!"

He glowered in annoyance "I don't like it"

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised in amusement "I'm sorry, you don't like me being nice to the photographer we're trying to convince to work with us? The same photographer who doesn't want anything to do with you or your family? Good luck convincing him then! You can be a jerk all you want, Daniel, but don't forget the reason he's even here is because of me!" she said as she turned and headed back.

He groaned in annoyance, feeling very irrational; the emotions coursing through him throwing him for a whirlwind. Part of him was more than annoyed at her, and the other part of him was surprisingly turned on by not only how hot she looked but also how feisty she was calling him out on being such a jerk.

He remembered how she had yelled at him in the street dressed in that tight biker outfit when she quit and how turned on he was by her even then!

_SHIT! _What the hell was Betty doing to him?

He took a breath, trying to compose himself before he headed over. When he walked back over to see her and Vincent talking and laughing it frustrated him.

He suddenly wanted to make sure Bianchi knew Betty was his!

Once he was next to her he pulled Betty up from her chair and claimed her lips in a heated kiss, his hands sliding down her back pulling her closer to him.

He was sure he was about to get slapped, but when her hand came up to his face she kissed him more intensely.

When she pulled away, the look in her eyes made his heart skip.

"Daniel?"

"Uhhuh?"

"Daniel." He heard the sharpness in Betty's voice but what snapped him out of his crazy daydream was her kicking him in the leg under the table. _Shit!_

She gave him a look, before she calmly said "I was just telling Vinni that you had some really great ideas and once you got back we could discuss them."

Daniel cleared his throat, his heart pounding in his chest at what the hell was going on with him. Betty was making him feel so mixed up!

He just had a fantasy of kissing her like a damn jackass wanting to mark his territory.

The same Betty who was his incredibly clumsy, dorky...sort of cute, suddenly _hot_ assistant.

_What the hell was wrong with him? _

Her looking so hot in the outfit he picked for her was making him feel so crazy.

Suddenly Betty invaded his space by leaning into him and whispering, "Daniel, here, tell Vinni some of your ideas" she slid the proposal in front of him, but he was having a hard time focusing, the only thing coming through his mind was how nice the soothing warm vanilla scent from her hair was, and how he was feeling this crazy gravitational pull to her, and how much he wanted to kiss her right now.

He was quickly brought back when Betty moved away.

Daniel cleared his throat "Uh..yah…so..." he picked up the proposal, but shook his head as he said "hell, let's cut to the chase here Mr. Bianchi!"

Betty and Vincent looked at him in wonder as he spoke up.

"I want to work with you because I think you're a damn good photographer. I know how much of a jerk my brother was, but I can tell you honestly, I'm not like him. I know you have no reason to believe I won't screw up, because let's be real, I tend to do that. A lot"

He looked to Betty with regret in his eyes "especially when I hurt Betty's feelings making her think she wasn't good enough the way she was. I know damn well you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She's smart and sweet and makes everything feel right."

Betty looked at him with a small smile, her smile giving him a warming feeling.

He looked to Vincent "look, if you'll just give me a chance, I'm sure we can create some great work together"

Vincent stared at Daniel for a lengthy moment, then chuckled "Alright Meade, before your little speech just now, Betty here already convinced me to work with you. She wouldn't stop saying how nice and smart you are given the chance."

Daniel grinned as he looked at Betty, feeling so grateful he had someone like her in his life. He knew he'd be so messed up without her. "of course she did. So, we have a deal?" Daniel held his hand out and Vincent shook it assuredly "yeah, we got a deal. Don't make me regret it, though!"

Daniel nodded "great. Thanks ! I'm really glad you'll be working with us."

Vincent shrugged, then looked to Betty with a smile, "I can't say I won't be either."

Betty blushed, trying not to smile, but this handsome guy was looking at her with this charming smile, and admiring look in his eyes, so it was hard not to.

Not to mention the way Daniel seemed to be staring at her didn't help either. She felt flutters in her stomach at his heated gaze and remembering his words to Vinni about her. It surprisingly made her feel really good about herself.

She couldn't deny to herself that part of her was excited that Vincent Bianchi was looking at her the way he was. She bit her lip taking a glance to him, feeling a small thrill of glee at the smile he gave her.

Daniel tried not to let the way Bianchi looked at Betty get to him, but damn it, it irked him. He knew he had no grounds to feel this way, so he took a drink and said "to working together"

Bianchi picked up his tequila filled glass, and glanced around, then smirked as he took a glass of champagne on a waiters serving tray as he passed by and handed it to Betty. She laughed and said "to working together."

They all clinked glasses; Betty took a small sip, while Daniel took a much larger amount, and Vincent downed his shot of tequila before he got up "Now, that's settled, thanks but I'm gonna pass on the rest of this lunch. I'm happier eating at Sal's."

Betty got up "thanks again Vinni. I'm so excited you'll be working with us" Betty hugged him and he smiled as she let go.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Suarez. You're even more charming in person. See you soon"

She blushed as he shot her a wink, then he shook Daniel's hand "thanks for the drink."

Daniel shook the man's hand and said "Sure, and thanks Mr. Bianchi, really. I look forward to working together."

He smirked "Vincent. And what should I call you? Danny?"

Daniel grimaced "Daniel is good, please, unless you want me calling you Vinni?" He smirked and Vincent chuckled "ok, deal, Daniel"

He left and as soon as he was out of the place, Betty looked to Daniel with a bright smile, holding her hand up for a high five, but he looked back at her with a grin "Betty!" he hugged her tightly, giving her a small twirl making her laugh "we did it, or should I say, you did it" he pulled away, but kept his hands at her waist.

Betty's heart was beating so fast at Daniel's electric touch. The sweet, proud look in his eyes and the charming smile on his face as he looked at her gave her butterflies.

"I didn't do anything. I just told him the truth."

He smiled and pulled her close "well, thank you, we make a pretty good team, don't you think?"

She nodded dazedly, the lingering touch of his hand on her back, made tingles course through her.

"Hey, lets celebrate with drinks at the bar" he said as he led her.

Before she took a seat at the bar she turned to him with a playful smile "only if that includes dessert"

He shot her a smirk "deal"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Keep Things Professional **_

_**hope you enjoy**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Betty felt so flustered all the sudden at how she was feeling around Daniel right now.

She watched as he took his jacket off and draped it at the back of a chair and loosened his tie just a bit, then looked at her with a charming smile.

He looked so darn gorgeous and having him look at her with that proud smile was making it impossible not to feel happy.

"May I?" His voice was so electrifying. She blushed when he held his arm out to take her blazer. She took a breath, and unclasped the closure and slowly took off her blazer, her eyes were locked on him as he took in her new look, those amazing eyes of his shining with admiration.

"You look so incredible, Betty" that voice of his was easily making her melt. "Thank you" she said quietly as she let him take her blazer.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry for making you change yourself. honestly, you are perfect the way you are...but...you have to know you are _hot_ in this outfit!"

She blushed, her heart was dancing at his comment, but she shoved him playfully and said with a laugh "Daniel, I can't believe you just said that to me!"

He cleared his throat, letting out a nervous laugh "uh, yah, sorry, I know sexual harassment and all that, but I just meant it as a...friend, I guess" he felt the heat rise up his neck. She smiled "yah, of course, we're friends"

He smiled "I'm glad"

She bit her lip as they stared at each other for one short but electrifying moment, then said "uh, so are we getting those drinks and dessert you promised me?"

He nodded with a smirk "definitely. Get whatever you like"

He took a seat next to her and ordered a drink, then laughed when Betty ordered a mango margarita. She glared at him "what? Don't make fun of me! It tastes delicious!"

He chuckled, "I'm sure it tastes just like you" he took a sip of his drink like what he said was a normal thing to say. Betty stared at Daniel, her heart skipping but said "what do you mean?"

"Huh?"

She gave him a look "Daniel, come on, I heard you. You can't pretend you didn't just say that"

He shrugged, trying not to look at her as he stared at his drink like it held the secrets of the world "just that, you're vibrant and happy and sweet, just like that silly drink you like. It…matches you, is all." He felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute at how flustered Betty was making him feel at the moment. He needed to cool it.

Betty felt like her heart was a boomerang being tossed about in her chest at the things he was saying to her. She needed to get her head down from the clouds and remind herself this was just a temporary reaction from him due to her more polished look, and when she goes back to her normal clothes, he was going to take back everything he was saying and thinking about her.

She tried to keep back how that thought made her feel, but as soon as she got her drink she took a long sip from her straw consuming more than half of it.

Daniel watched Betty with his eyebrows raised in surprise at how much she drank so fast. He couldn't stop himself from taking a glance at her, his eyes skimming over her in this very flattering outfit.

Damn, he was good!

Why'd he have to go and find something so sexy?

She looked so freaking hot! Especially since the clothes were a bit snugger in all the right places, only enhancing her inviting curves.

He cleared his throat, nervously, his thoughts making him uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking such things about her. She was off limits! He needed to keep things completely professional with her.

He called the bartender over and asked him for their dessert menu. "So, what dessert do you want, Betty?"

He glossed over it then leaned next to her, invading her space, his knee and shoulder touching hers "so, what'll it be? Mmm...cheesecake sounds really good, or... oh, I bet you like chocolate, don't you? there's this double chocolate cake with a white chocolate and strawberry drizzle… or creme brûlée! We have to get that if you've never tried it. Or apple pie..."

Betty felt like there was a magnet connecting her to Daniel, as he was so close to her she could feel his warmth and smell his intoxicating cologne and hearing that incredibly mesmerizing voice of his, all were putting her under a spell. Her heart skipped when he looked to her with a charming smile and said "so, what's the verdict?"

"Hmm?" She responded distractedly.

He chuckled, "I know, it's hard to pick, want to get a few and share?"

She stared at him for a moment taking in how darn handsome he was, then nodded with a small smile. He sat upright, moving away from her, making her miss his closeness.

Daniel ordered three desserts he was sure she'd like. Once he did, he looked to her with a smile. "So, tell me about yourself, Betty. I know we've only been working together for a short time, so we don't know each other that well yet, but I'd like to...I don't know, know you." He felt this gravitational pull to her and all the sudden he wanted to know everything about her.

She looked at him with a playful smile, "Is this turning into a date?"

He smirked, his eyebrow lifting in flirtation "that depends on you" his voice was bordering on sensual.

She blushed, but pushed him slightly "Daniel, cut it out! I was joking."

He chuckled, enjoying whenever she blushed, but said "fine, I just figure we get to know each other better. You're my assistant, after all, but also… if we're going to be friends we should know things about each other that friends should know, right? Either way, I'd like to know you better."

She nodded "ok"

He smiled and took a drink, then looked to her and smirked "hey, I have an idea to make this more fun"

"What?"she asked anxiously, seeing this playfulness in his eyes.

He grinned "I just thought, whatever question either of us asks we have to answer truthfully, but if we decide not to we have to take a shot"

She bit her lip, unsure about this, "is that bad? technically we still have to be back at Mode in an hour. I don't think we should get ourselves drunk."

He chuckled "Are you planning on lying to me?"

She smirked "no"

He smiled "then, you have nothing to worry about? Come on, Betty...be bad with me" his voice was like a dangerous spell being cast, and she couldn't stop herself from saying "fine, hit me!"

He chuckled "ok...uh, oh, I know, what was your first impression of me?"

She blushed and took one of the shots of tequila he got, then winced at how strong it was. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised and an amused smile "what? Come on, you have to tell me now!"

She blushed "you said if I take a shot I don't have to"

He shrugged, "I changed the rules, if we really want an answer then you have to tell"

"Daniel!"

"Uh, come on, please? You've got me intrigued. I want to know what you thought of me"

She bit her lip, feeling like her heart was pounding harder. "Fine, I thought you were so hot and handsome, and when you smiled at me I was sure I met Prince Charming!"

He grinned "wow…"

She shrugged "until you went and turned into a nasty frog!"

He chuckled "ok, I deserve that."

The bartender placed the cheesecake in front of them, "oh yum, that looks good" he took a spoonful and held it out to her. "Try some"

She blushed as he watched her, then took the bite that he was holding out to her, "mmmm…."

Daniel stared at Betty, his heart doing a somersault at how sexy she sounded, and how much he wanted to kiss her right now. "Wow, that good?" He asked with a smirk.

She nodded with a delighted smile "mhm…"

He smiled at her oblivious nature and took a bite himself, nodding in agreement. "Damn good. Your turn. what do you wanna ask me?"

She picked up the other spoon taking another bite of the cheesecake, thinking about what she wanted to ask, then said "well, I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this, but what was your impression of _me_? Oh God, I already regret it!"

He laughed enjoying how embarrassed she was getting. "I thought you were cute and clumsy"

She shook her head "yeah right, I'm sure you were so disappointed that I was your assistant"

He sighed "I'm not going to lie to you Betty, at first, maybe, mostly because Wilhelmina was being a pain in the ass, and not to mention the pressure I felt from my dad, and then seeing that you were just as lost as I was in there made me nervous."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled nudging her playfully "you know, you and I don't exactly fit in at Mode. You're very smart and ambitious and think about things that matter and I was thrown into this role whether I liked it or not. We're both sort of in this place to prove something. I think that's why we make such a good team."

She stared at him in surprise, then grinned "wow, Daniel, that was really deep thinking"

"Hey" He shoved her lightly making her giggle.

She smiled "ok. I guess... you're sort of right, though. I know I don't fit in at Mode. I'm just trying to do my job the best way I can without changing who I am."

He smiled "I admire that about you, Betty. You're so real. You don't care what people think about you"

She frowned "just because I don't show it, doesn't mean it doesn't bother me when people make fun of me or treat me a certain way because of my looks. I know I'm not pretty or a fashionista like Amanda, but I like to think when people know me they will see that I matter too."

He placed his hand on top of hers "Betty, believe me, they see it! You're so special. I'm so sorry for ever making you feel like you don't matter, because I'm telling you right now, you matter to me. I would be so lost without you by my side.''

Betty stared at him, his touch sent warmth all through her, and his words touched her heart.

He grinned "And besides, you are really pretty, in fact, you're beautiful, and you have to know how hot you look in this outfit"

She blushed, looking at him in surprise that he really thought that.

He smiled "I just think you are shy, which is kind of funny, because you're not at the same time. When you want something you don't let anything stop you, and that is really awesome"

She found herself unable to keep her cool and pulled him close for a hug. He laughed, but when she felt his hands rest on her back, she got butterflies as his fingers ghosted her skin due to the deep v of the back.

Daniel didn't want to let go of Betty. It felt so amazing to hug her.

Feeling her against him was stirring non-platonic feelings toward her, though, so he pulled away despite his urge to pull her closer.

"Hey, let's tone things down a bit and talk about normal stuff"

She laughed "what normal stuff?"

He smiled "like your favorite color, movie, book?"

She nodded "oh, you mean superficial stuff"

He shook his head "that's not superficial, those things can say a lot about a person"

She smiled "fine…"

They asked each other questions and found themselves having fun talking and taking drinks in between and sharing the desserts.

Daniel was enjoying Betty's company so much. He didn't have a lot of friends and the majority of women he dated didn't necessarily date him for conversation, so it was refreshing getting to connect with Betty like this. She was so much fun to talk to and he felt like he could talk to her about anything.

He smirked noticing a small spot of chocolate on her lip. He stared at her lips, his desire to kiss her overwhelming him.

She looked at him with a smile, and he breathily blurted "hell" and the next thing he knew he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Keep Things Professional**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Daniel's heart was jumping in his chest as he kissed Betty, her delicious lips making him crazy. His hands slid into her curls, giving her a deep soulful kiss, wanting her to know just how sexy she really was.

Her hand slid up his arm sending a flurry of warmth at her touch. He parted from her tempting lips, looking at her in a daze.

"Daniel…" she whispered,

"Shit!"

He realized he just fantasized about kissing Betty. _Again!_

_Dammit!_

He stared at her feeling incredibly flustered.

She blushed "why are you staring at me? Did I get chocolate on my face? I did, didn't I?" She blushed brighter and he found his smile inevitable at how damn cute she was when she was embarrassed.

He smirked and lifted his hand to cup her face, swiping his finger along her lip to remove the chocolate, his heart pounding at the sparks he felt as he looked in her eyes. Even through her glasses, her eyes had a soulful shine and he felt drawn in.

There was no way he was the only one feeling this. He hoped she felt it, too.

Despite that, he removed his hand from her cheek and licked the chocolate off his finger. "You taste delicious" he said with a flirty smirk, and was more than certain the drinks and decadent desserts were making him delirious and say things he knew he shouldn't be saying.

Betty stared at Daniel, unsure how she was breathing normally. The man was driving her insane with his intense flirty looks and the things he said to her. Her heart was dancing at his magnetic touch.

She felt her cheeks flush with warmth at the flirty comment he just made. Part of her desperately wanted to yank him close by his tie and kiss the man senseless and run her hands down his chest.

She blushed, her heart hammering, and got up, needing to splash water on her face, anything to bring her rational mind back into frame.

As she stood she looked him over, placing her hand next to his on the bar "I'll be right back, Daniel. Maybe we should head back to Mode when I come back." She stated though was surprised she could even say anything rational at the moment.

He nodded "ok."

She smiled and slid her hand on top of his, her stomach flipping at the spark she felt from touching him and the mesmerizing look in those amazing eyes of his. She blushed, chewing her lip nervously as she left, her heart was pounding away inside her at the bold gesture.

She was sure it was either due to the copious amounts of alcohol she consumed, the way he looked at her or her small new bout of confidence from her more appealing look, or the combination of these things affecting her rational judgement.

As she went to the bathroom, she let out a deep breath, her heart was still racing, and was surprised at the tears that filled her eyes. She knew deep down that Daniel would never have looked at her the way he was or flirt with her, and that he was simply doing that because she looked nicer.

She knew if she had still looked like her usual self he wouldn't give her such attention. She splashed her face with cool water willing herself to come back to earth and remember she was Betty Suarez, not Amanda or some glamorous model.

Daniel took a big drink unsure what the hell to do about his newfound attraction to Betty. He felt so confused at the way she was making him feel. He sighed as he stared at his hand that she'd touched.

He knew he couldn't act on his attraction. She was his assistant. For once he needed to keep things professional.

Hell, he knew that never stopped him before, but Betty was different. He really cared about her and saw her as a friend and someone he wanted in his life.

He knew he couldn't go and mess all that up just because he wanted to kiss her so damn much.

He got up and fixed his tie and slipped his jacket back on. He saw Betty approaching as he picked up her blazer from the chair. He felt his heart skip in his chest when she smiled at him. He noticed her eyes looked glossy, but decided not to comment.

He held open her blazer and she smiled gratefully as she turned, allowing him to put it on her. His hands lingered on her arms for a moment and he heard her breath hitch. He wanted so much to pull her close, but cleared his throat and said "ready to head back?"

She looked at him and nodded slowly, her head felt airy and she wondered if she had a few too many drinks. She hoped she didn't trip or embarrass herself. He smiled and said "thanks again for coming Betty. I'm so happy we got Bianchi to work with us. I know you didn't want to come before, but I'm really glad you did. I enjoyed this time with you"

Betty nodded trying not to cry at how overwhelming everything that happened suddenly hit her. "I'm glad I came too. We _do_ make a good team"

He grinned and left a large amount of cash in the booklet with the bill and sipped the last bit of her margarita, his eyes dancing playfully as he looked at her. She laughed "so, what do you think?"

He smirked and leaned next to her "I still think it tastes like you." He started walking and she wanted to bring him back and kiss him before she turned back into a pumpkin, but took a measured breath and followed him out, knowing she needed to forget this lunch date.


	5. Chapter 5

Keep Things Professional

hope you enjoy! 😘

* * *

Chapter 5

Daniel and Betty rode in the elevator, a charged silence flitted between them as they were the only ones inside; the energy seemed to crackle as they avoided each other's looks, each trying to reign in their surfacing attractions toward one another, until Daniel blurted "Sorry!"

Betty looked at him in confusion "what?"

He sighed "I'm sorry if I made things weird between us."

She gave him a funny look "why would things be weird between us?"

"Uh… my, uh... flirting with you."

She bit her lip, trying to fight back a smile then burst into laughter as she said "I thought you were just being nice! You know, how I was being nice to Vinni?" She teased and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head at her teasing. "Can you not bring that up, please? I'm sorry I got so…"

"Weird? Jealous?" She joked.

He sighed "maybe…"

"Wait? Really? I was joking. You're really jealous of Vinni?" She asked in shock, her heart started to do a funny flip.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Can you stop calling him Vinni?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it bugs me"

"What if I call you Danny? Would that make you feel better?"she teased and he groaned in annoyance "can you please not call me Danny? I really hate that"

"Fine...Daniel." She smiled.

He shook his head, then noticed her smile; he pushed her playfully causing her to laugh. "What are you grinning about missy?"

"I'm just surprised"

"Surprised about what?"

She shrugged staring at a spot on the elevator door "that you're actually jealous of Vinni" she laughed at the annoyed look that crossed his face as she called him Vinni again.

He sighed "between your smokin' look and your sassiness, you are driving me insane today"

She looked at him and surprised him and herself when she pulled him toward her to place a kiss to his cheek.

He looked at her in surprise "uh...what was that?"

She blushed, shrugging, "I'm sure you know what a kiss is, Daniel"

He smirked, "of course I know what a kiss is, but why'd you-"

"Oh, we're here!" she stepped off the elevator to their floor and he felt beyond confused at what just happened.

As Betty walked away from Daniel, her heart was pounding away at what the hell she did. Why did she go and kiss him? She was more than likely feeling the effects from the margarita and vodka shot she drank, not to mention the strongest of all, Daniel's charms.

He had to know how charming he was.

She blushed when he walked up next to her, but he remained silent as they headed to his office.

Daniel walked in with Betty following behind to find his father waiting for their return from their lunch with Bianchi.

"Well, how did the meeting go?" He cut right to the chase.

Daniel shrugged glancing to Betty with a smile. "Fine. We got Bianchi. Betty was the one who-"

"Daniel and I make a great team, Mister Meade, but it was Daniel's honesty that won Bianchi over to work with us."

Daniel didn't want to take the credit for winning Bianchi. If it wasn't for Betty he wouldn't have even been able to do that at all.

"But I couldn't have done it without Betty, dad. We really do make a great team and we're looking forward to working with Vincent together." Daniel looked to Betty with a smile, and seeing her own sweet smile made his heart react in a funny unfamiliar yet pleasant way.

Bradford gave a faint smile, but said "I'm glad, son. You two do make an excellent team. Keep up the good work."

When he left, Daniel looked to Betty with a smirk, then said "Betty, you've got to stop letting me take the credit for your wins. It's not fair to you if I'm the only one who gets recognized. If it wasn't for you I know I'd be a mess, besides we are a team, now, afterall"

Betty shrugged "I want your father to be proud of you, Daniel. I know how important it is for you to get him to approve of your efforts."

He smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Betty that's very sweet of you, but we're in this together."

Betty was having a hard time keeping her cool with Daniel's hands on her shoulders sending flutters through her, but smiled as she looked at him and said, "Thanks Daniel. I'm really glad I'm getting to work with you."

He let go of her, and smiling "yeah, me too."

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them for a moment as they stared at each other, then Daniel cleared his throat, "so, why'd you uh… you know, kiss me?" He asked, sliding his hand through his hair nervously.

She blushed, "it was nothing. I think all those drinks got to me"

He smirked, "then maybe I should take you out for drinks more often"

She pushed him playfully, blushing at his flirty remark, but laughed as said, "Daniel, stop! you're being weird"

He laughed. "I'm not being weird! You're being weird!"

She laughed "fine, I can admit we're both being weird. I think we just got swept up in the excitement of getting Vincent to work with us and the drinks and talking and-"

He smiled and stepped toward her causing her to step back from him, into the desk. He chuckled and was right in her space, lifting his hand to sweep a lock of her curls behind her ear, as he looked into her eyes.

Betty stared at Daniel, her heart was pounding and she was holding her breath at his intoxicating proximity. He leaned close and her eyes shut involuntarily, his lips stopped next to her ear and he whispered in that magnetizing, deeply seductive voice of his "you are so damn cute, Betty…"

She felt the warmth flood her, but when she opened her eyes he walked around her and his desk and sat down.

She bit her lip, trying to stop her heart from hammering in her chest, then took a small breath and turned to look at him and he was watching her, this teasing, playful smile on his face.

She blushed, "What was that?" Her voice was bordering on breathless.

He grinned, "I'm sure you know what flirting is…"

Her eyes grew in surprise at his bold comment. He just admitted he was flirting with her.

Again!

"Um...I'm gonna uh…" she turned to walk out, and knocked into the chair.

One second she was sure she was going to end up face planting into the floor, but all the sudden strong arms surrounded her and she looked up to see Daniel holding her up , his eyes shining in amusement, and that smile of his lighting up his face.

She stared into his eyes and felt like the world fluttered around them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Keep Things Professional **_

_**sorry for the delay and short chapter, but will try to post as soon as i can. 😘**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Daniel looked at Betty in his arms with a smile. How could she be so adorable? Her presence, and clumsy and oblivious nature made him smile.

He was having a difficult time keeping his desire for her in check, especially seeing her adorable blushing.

The way she was making him feel today was throwing a whirlwind of emotions and feelings toward him about her, ranging from finding her so stinking cute to the point he wanted to hug her and never let her go, and her looking so damn hot and irresistible he wanted to kiss her senseless.

It was driving him crazy.

He felt his heart pound harder as he took her in as she looked at him.

Betty stared at Daniel, her heart skipping about; she couldn't take much more of his charming look, finding herself blushing and looking away, feeling mortified. She nearly tripped face first at getting flustered and distracted by him, in front of him!

_It was so embarrassing. _

He chuckled and held her up, his arms pulling her in for a hug. "Dammit, Betty, why the hell are you so cute?"

His warm and sweet embrace made her melt and she found herself hugging him back, enjoying the way his hands slid down her back as he pulled away and looked at her with a smile.

She blushed, but laughed at the unbelievably awkward yet silly moment.

He grinned "maybe we shouldn't have had those drinks, afterall. Who knew you were such a lightweight?" He joked and she shoved him making him fall back in the chair in front of his desk.

He laughed but had the strongest desire to pull her to him; he looked at her with his eyebrows raised and said "Are you going to give me a lap dance now?"

She laughed, "Daniel! Shut up! You're terrible!" She blushed and threw a pack of sticky notes at him "You're lucky you're cute or I would definitely report you for harassment" she shook her head, but couldn't keep her smile back at how silly he was.

He laughed and got up "I'm just messing around, Betty. I just like to see you blush, but if it bothers you, I promise things are strictly professional between us."

She bit her lip, trying to hide the strange feeling of disappointment that overcame her. Did she want Daniel to tease her and flirt with her?

They were coworkers. No, even more inappropriate, he was her boss!

She needed to remind herself no matter how charming he was and how much she wanted to kiss him, he was still Daniel Meade.

Not that he would want her anyway.

She sighed "I better go. thanks for, um…"

"Saving you?" he completed with a smile and she laughed "I see, you just want me to take back that comment I made about you being a nasty frog?"

He laughed and said "maybe. How'd I do? Am I back to Prince Charming, yet?"

She smirked "hmm.., that's debatable."

He smirked, "I guess I'll have to work hard to earn your vote"

She nodded with a grin "yep, you sure will. I might have to torture you to get even. Who knows what I'll do to you."

A naughty smirk crossed his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Keep Things Professional **_

_**hope you enjoy! thanks for reading! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Betty looked into Daniel's office as she got up from her desk to wrap up for the day; seeing him busy working away made her smile. She was proud of him for working hard to prove he was good enough for this job.

He had been right earlier about them both having something to prove here.

She was surprised when she came back from their lunch with Bianchi that Marc and Wilhelmina looked at her with a slight newfound respect, especially after she had to threaten Marc, and Wilhelmina seemed impressed by her new look.

She had to admit she quite liked this look. She wanted to look like a professional badass business woman, and Daniel, surprisingly, had really good taste, and seemed to pick something perfect for her that was still stylish but totally her personality.

Christina had made fun and said she was surprised Daniel even knew how to dress a woman. He was more famously known for _un_dressing them. And then when Christina asked about Daniel's reaction to her, well, she couldn't keep the smile away.

She smiled thinking about how bright his eyes and smile got when he saw her. And how happy he was to see she looked nice in the outfit he chose for her.

She thought to how he'd flirted with her today. She sort of felt bummed that he refrained from doing that after their talk in his office, though she was the one who told him to.

She bit her lip, and decided to step in to say good night.

As she walked in he looked up and smiled when he saw her. It made her heart flutter. "Hey, Betty…"

She smiled "hey Daniel."

He chuckled "heading home?" He asked and she nodded "mhm, when are you leaving?"

He shrugged "Soon I guess."

She smiled "ok…"

He smiled "ok…"

She blushed, "I guess, good night, then" she felt a little awkward as she turned to leave,once she got to the door turned back quickly and blurted "wanna have dinner?"

A slow smile crossed his face and she instantly blushed, feeling flutters at that incredible smile and then hearing his flirty response in that sexy voice of his "hell yeah, but only if that includes dessert." He raised his eyebrows playfully.

She laughed. "Hmm...that depends, what do I get?" She folded her arms across her chest.

He smirked as he got up and walked around. As he stood in front of her, she felt like her heart was going to jump leaned close and she felt she couldn't breathe anymore as he whispered "You can have whatever you want"

She was sure she would melt on the spot, but tried to keep her cool and said "good, because you're buying" she stated playfully.

He shook his head "uh-uh missy, I treated you earlier, now it's your turn to treat _me_"

She laughed "I see… fine, _but_ you have to share your dessert with me."

He grinned mischievously "I thought I was the dessert."

She blushed but elbowed him gently "you wish"

He sighed as he picked up his jacket and wanted to blurt out that she had no idea what he was wishing right now.

He followed her out of his office watching her walk ahead of him. His eyes subconsciously glided over her, checking her out; when she turned, she surprised him with a smack to his chest "Daniel! were you just looking at my butt?" She threatened, though found it hard to suppress her cheeks from flushing with warmth.

He shrugged with a smile "I'm just admiring my good taste."

She pushed him causing him to laugh. "Daniel, stop."

He grinned, "I can't help it. You're so cute when you blush and get embarrassed."

She shook her head, grinning "Like I said, you are so lucky you're cute and that I like you, mister, or I'd be tempted to report you for harassment. No girl should be subject to your charms"

He grinned as they got in the elevator. 'Wow, you think I'm cute _and_ charming _and_ you like me?"

She shrugged, indifferently. "sometimes"

He leaned next to her "oh yeah, only when you don't think I'm a nasty frog?"

She smirked "mhm"

He shook his head, but was surprised when she placed her hand on his arm and said "I don't think you're a nasty frog. You're quite charming, actually. It's kind of unfair how charming you are, Daniel. I'm sure you wouldn't get away with half the things you do if you weren't"

He nodded, feeling sort of disappointed "yeah, I guess you're right. I am just a beast, good looking on the outside but ugly on the inside."

She looked to him, surprised that he was feeling bad. "That's not true Daniel. You're really sweet, actually. I think you have a big heart and are really smart and like I said you're very charming. I happen to think you are great all around"

He looked to her with a smile and pulled her close for a hug. She was surprised but quickly found herself returning his hug, taking in his seductive scent. "Thanks Betty. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I happen to think you are amazing all around."

She smiled as she pulled away. "Thank you...see, you definitely have those princely charms lurking under that beast-like facade. Besides, don't you remember the beast does become the prince."

He grinned as he looked to her, finding her so darn adorable. "Then, I guess that makes you my beauty since you are the one who brings it out of me. I like making you proud of me."

Betty bit her lip, her heart floating at his sweet words and wanted more than anything to pull him to her for a kiss. He was becoming so irresistible, not that he wasn't already.

She tried to keep her wits about her as they rode down to the lobby. Once they got there Daniel looked to her with a smile, "so what are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm...Thai or Italian, which would you rather?"

He grinned, leaning close to her "Hmm...Italian sounds good. Maybe we can share some spaghetti" he shot her a wink, and she laughed pushing him away "Daniel! Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

He smirked "it's exactly what you think."

She looked at him, her eyes meeting his, and felt like the air was no longer filtering her lungs. He leaned close to her, his warmth and closeness making her stomach flip as he said in a low dreamy voice "so...would you share a plate of spaghetti with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Keep Things Professional**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Ever since their lunch with Bianchi, Daniel couldn't stop thinking about Betty and how fun it was getting to really know her and see that she was this amazing adorable firecracker.

He had enjoyed their lunch -more along the lines of dessert- so much. He found it easy to talk to her and much of the rest of the day he was getting to see that she really was this powerhouse that no one had been willing to give a chance all because of her looks.

Now that she was looking more professional and polished he'd noticed Wilhelmina and Marc treat her a little better, and even Amanda had mentioned in passing that she looked like she actually worked at a fashion magazine.

Daniel had been more than pleased that he was able to find something nice for her that seemed to really bring her out of her shell. She had seemed more confident during their lunch and throughout the day, and he knew he was crossing the line but he enjoyed flirting with her so freaking much.

He loved seeing her face color from her blushing, and getting her nervous and embarrassed made him smile. She was cute, and actually really hot!

It shocked him so much, that he was having these intense bursts where all he wanted was to kiss her senseless.

He couldn't help himself from checking her out whenever she wasn't looking. How fitted her skirt was more than highlighted her butt, and he had laughed when she caught him looking at her. He couldn't help it. He always liked more defined curves on a woman.

And Betty was surprisingly...well, _sexy!_

He stared at her, his eyes shining with flirtation as he awaited her response, trying to calm his racing heart.

Though his flirting was natural to charming a woman; this was entirely different, since this wasn't just any woman, this was Betty Suarez. His dorky, clumsy, yet incredibly charming and smart assistant, who he was now finding very attractive.

Betty smirked but pushed his chest lightly "Daniel… I really don't think that's a good idea. We...we're, um…"

He nodded "yeah, I know. We work together. I'm your boss, blah, blah…"

She blushed, and nodded slowly "mhm...it just wouldn't be appropriate."

He sighed, feeling entirely disappointed, but he knew she was right. "So, this isn't a date?"

She blushed brighter and he couldn't keep his grin back.

"Um...maybe a friend date?" She said shyly.

He looked at her with a warm smile and felt like pulling her into a hug. How could she be so cute. "Ok…"

Betty knew she was a crazy woman right now. She had Daniel Meade flirting with her and flat out asking her if this was a date.

Of course she wanted to say yes, but her rational side was telling her it wouldn't be a good idea, especially since they worked together.

What if things went horribly wrong? And what would everyone say? She'd already heard Amanda sarcastically tell her she was Daniel's girl now.

Not to mention, she was more than sure that Daniel was only flirting with her and giving her such attention because of her improved look. As much as she wanted to give in, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

She bit her lip as Daniel opened the car door for her, taking a glance over him and how utterly handsome he was. The more daring side of her wanted to yank him close for a kiss, and run her hands through his hair and forget every possible reason why it wouldn't be a good idea.

She'd never had such attention before today and it was really making her increasingly flustered and unsure of her actions.

She got in; Daniel sliding in after, sitting close enough to her she could feel his warmth and that intoxicating scent of him filled her senses.

Daniel felt like his heart was tethered to Betty at the moment. Everything she did he was suddenly attuned to and it was making him want her more and more. He cleared his throat nervously "so...how was your day after lunch? You seem more confident, not that you weren't before, but it's a bit different"

She nodded "mhm… I guess I do feel a little more confident, but…" she frowned a little "I guess it just bothers me that I've been treated differently just because of my clothes. Is everyone that superficial?"

He looked at her with a small smile, leaning close to her "unfortunately, yeah, that's how the majority of the world thinks, especially in fashion. But I like to believe that we are better for knowing you, because you don't see others that way. It's making me become not as invested in appearances and really consider things on a deeper level. I feel like you've made me appreciate things for what they really are."

Betty looked at Daniel as he was sitting close to her and listened to what he was saying, feeling flutters in her stomach at his dreamy voice. "Really? You think that?"

He smiled and nodded "you are amazing and I'm so grateful that I've gotten to know you more today. I'm sorry that I made you feel bad. Ever since you started working for me I've done nothing but make you feel like you're not good enough the way you are. I'm not sure how you've been able to forgive me."

He looked disappointed so Betty nudged him playfully, "it's because of your bewitching charms, remember?"

He chuckled "oh right!" He grinned and she laughed. After a moment of silence he looked at her "it's more that you're just so sweet and forgiving."

She smiled as she looked in his eyes, feeling like the air in her lungs had vanished at how mesmerizing they were. She felt like he was staring into her heart and could read her like a book.

She blushed and looked away.

Daniel grinned. She noticed and said "what?"

He grinned wider "you're so darn adorable when you get nervous or embarrassed."

"I'm not nervous" she stated defensively.

He nodded with a smile "you so are...it's cute."

She blushed pushing him away from her causing him to laugh.

Several minutes later they were dropped off in front of a quaint Italian restaurant. They walked in and the host led them to a half booth table near the back. Once they were seated Daniel was smirking at her and she laughed "what now?"

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully "we are in a prime location to share that spaghetti without having anyone bother us."

"Daniel!" She blushed, but balled up a napkin and threw it at him, nearly missing. He laughed heartily, picking up the napkin ball and throwing it back to her.

She laughed, now, too.

When the waiter came over she looked between them with a curious smirk before she introduced herself and asked for their drink orders, then plopped down a menu for them to 'share', shooting a flirty wink their way before she left.

Betty blushed, while Daniel grinned "well, are you going to come over here or what? You heard the lady, we have to share a menu." He teased making space for her to slide over.

She shook her head and scooted over more so they were nearly shoulder to shoulder. He grinned and held the menu between them leaning closer to her.

Betty was trying her best not to hyperventilate. Every time Daniel leaned close to her she wanted to just melt against him.

She felt like she was having dejavu. First she had Vincent Bianchi, extremely handsome photographer, share a menu with her at their lunch, and now Daniel, the sexy fashion prince, was doing the same.

It was making her stomach fill with so many butterflies and had her mind racing at all that had transpired today, so much so, that Daniel had to pinch her to get her attention. "Ow!"

He laughed "wow, you really zoned out for a minute there. What are you thinking about?"

She bit her lip, trying not to blush, "um… this is just so weird."

He sighed and said "sorry, Betty, I can't help but flirt. It's hard to turn it off once I get started."

She shook her head with a smile, "no, I just mean, today. I guess it still surprised me how much positive attention I've gotten today. I certainly don't hate it, especially from y-uh…"

He had that cute sexy smirk slowly cross his face.

She blushed, "I guess, it's just different. I'm not used to it"

Daniel smiled and wanted to show her how much he was finding her so irresistible especially with the intimate lighting and setting they were in. She was looking so pretty.

"Well, start getting used to it, because you're a pretty girl, Betty. If you decide to still dress like this people can see right away how beautiful you are; before, with your other clothes, it just took a little longer to discover it. You're like treasure, the closer you get the more you start to see it and once you do, you see just how special you really are, beyond your looks. You're amazing."

She was looking at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears and he wanted more than anything to kiss her, but was happy when she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for one of her amazing warm hugs.

He smiled and slid his arms around her pulling her closer. How was it that a simple hug from her was better than a kiss or anything from anyone else?

His heart started racing as she seemed to hug him longer than necessary, not that he minded. It wasn't until the waitress came back and cleared her throat that they pulled away, Betty looking more embarrassed, causing him to smile. "I think we need another minute."

She nodded with a smile, placing a basket of bread and a bottle of wine down with two glasses. When she left, Daniel popped the cork on the wine and poured her some, handing her the glass; he poured one for himself, holding it up "to hidden treasure"

She laughed and clinked her glass with his "and a prince in disguise"

He laughed, nearly choking on his drink, causing her to giggle. "You are adorable. Come on, let's hurry and pick something before she comes back?" He held up the menu again and this time she leaned into him, causing him to smile, her warmth making him feel the happiest he'd felt in a long time.

"Hmm… I think I'm still getting spaghetti and meatballs, but I guess it's all mine since you don't want to share with me" he made a teasing face.

She laughed at his dramatics and said "I'm gonna get the baked ziti"

He smiled "that sounds good"

She smirked "I might be tempted to share with you since you've been so nice"

He chuckled "great, my charms paid off"

She giggled "it's your best asset"

"Oh damn, I thought it was my eyes?" He teased, batting his eyes playfully; she laughed "among other things" she whispered then took a sip of her wine.

He grinned taking the glass from her and placing it down.

"Hey!" She frowned and he smirked "oh no, you can't pretend you didn't say that. What other things are we talking about here?"

She blushed "it's none of your business"

He nodded "it is, too. Since it involves me."

She laughed, then blurted "everything about you, silly!"

He smirked "really?"

She laughed "uh, yeah, have you seen yourself? You're-"

"Prince Charming?" He teased

"More like the annoying prince" she teased back. He laughed "ok… fine, don't tell me."

"You're hot, ok?!"

He grinned "thanks, you're pretty hot too."

She looked at him in surprise again "I am?"

He nodded, leaning into her again "definitely"

She bit her lip as she looked at those charming eyes of his, again getting swept in him. She picked up her glass again taking a sip trying to distract herself from wanting to do something incredibly impulsive and pounce on him, here in front of everyone.

Thankfully the waitress came back and they ordered their food.

"So, tell me, Betty, do you have a special guy in your life?"

She nearly spit out her wine, then laughed, "hardly!"

He looked at her with an intrigued smirk. "Is that so?"

She shrugged, "my ex boyfriend cheated on me with Gina Gambaro, my slutty neighbor"

He shook his head "what an idiot he was. I say you're better off"

She nodded "I'll say, he tried to win me back with his pro buy discount and some batteries "

This time Daniel nearly choked on the bread he took a bite of then started laughing "I'm sorry, what now?"

Betty laughed, but said "I would rather not talk about it, please."

He smiled "fine with me. His loss."

Betty bit her lip, trying not to read too much into Daniel's questioning.

For the next several minutes while they waited for their dishes they joked about how intimidating Wilhelmina was and speculated about how she was in her younger days, then joked about how Marc was like her minion following her around all the time.

When their food was placed down, they both commented on how good the dishes looked and smelled. "Mm… this smells so good."

He nodded "it smells great. I'll give you a bite if you give me a bite"

She laughed and picked up a forkful of her baked ziti and held it out to him. He grinned and took the bite gratefully.

Betty smiled as she watched him, finding that her heart was having a funny reaction around him. She felt like she was easily becoming swept up in those crazy princely charms of his.

Why did the man have to be so irresistible?

It was so unfair. Especially since he was using said charms on her. How could she possibly stand a chance of fighting off her attraction toward him? He was Daniel Meade, afterall.

She was broken away from her thoughts again by Daniel leaning into her playfully "here, I promised you spaghetti." He twisted his fork in the spaghetti and held it up to her.

She leaned in closer taking the bite, blushing at how closely he was watching her. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, but she nodded with a smile. "Mm, yummy"

Daniel was having so much fun with Betty. She made him feel good. Her presence just radiated happiness. He was having such a great time spending this time with her.

They enjoyed their pasta dishes, Daniel constantly teased her with each bite of his spaghetti that she was missing out on sharing it with him, giving her flirty winks in between.

She had burst out laughing when she stole a noodle of his spaghetti, slurping it up teasingly. The look on his face had made her laugh and she was enjoying spending time with him like this so much. They talked in between about random things, after they finished their food, and quite some time of talking later they decided to get a dessert to share.

"So, you get to pick, Daniel, since this is my treat. He smirked as he looked over the dessert menu leaning into her to comment on each dessert. She stared at him, her heart increasingly lifting with his charm, seeing how bright and blue his eyes were, that incredible sexy smile of his lighting up his handsome face.

When he looked to her she felt like a firecracker had started, staring into his eyes as he smiled "I think we should get this." He pointed to a dessert, his body shifting into her more, causing her stomach to flutter.

Daniel was having a damn difficult time restraining himself from grabbing Betty to him and kissing her senseless. She was so utterly beautiful, it was making him so crazy. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. Noticing her watching him as he perused the dessert menu was making him feel so good. He couldn't describe it.

At least it wasn't one-sided. She was feeling this strange intense pull between them just as much as he was.

He smirked as he found the perfect dessert for them to share. "The best of both worlds; it's perfect for us. Chocolate raspberry cheesecake!"

She looked at him with that winning smile and nodded with a laugh "oh, that is perfect!"

He grinned "right? Cheesecake for me and chocolate for you."

She blushed, her heart skipping at how perfect _he_ was.

They finally ordered dessert; Betty had to wonder what dessert could possibly be better than him. She wanted to laugh remembering his comment about him being the dessert. _No kidding!_

He was so perfectly tempting. She was sure she should receive an award for controlling her desire for this man! What was she thinking?

Her heart skipped when he placed his hand on top of hers braking her out of her thoughts so much that she gasped at his electrifying touch.

He looked at her in surprise "woah, where were you just now?"

Daniel watched Betty, wondering where her head was. She had looked deep in thought, so he had touched her to bring her back, but was now curious what she had been thinking since she had that rosy tinge color her face.

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised, but said "how excited are you for this?" He slid the decadent looking chocolate raspberry covered cheesecake in between them.

She looked at it and her eyes shined "wow, that looks almost too beautiful to eat."

He nodded in agreement, "yeah, but let's dig in" he dug his spoon in the cake and immediately held it up to her. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, "thanks Daniel, but you should have the first bite"

"Hmm…" his eyes lit up "I have an idea… grab a spoonful"

She laughed but followed his instructions and scooped her spoon into the cheesecake. He leaned close holding up his spoonful to her, she giggled knowing what he wanted her to do.

They interlocked their wrists and fed each other, their eyes growing at the delicious bite. "Mmm… that's amazing!"

Daniel grinned "it's insanely good."

Betty laughed at how silly they were being. As she watched him take another bite, she bit her lip, tasting the sweetness on her lips and wishing she could taste his lips.

She felt like her heart was floating at how much she wanted to pull him to her and claim his lips in a searing kiss. She was having the strongest desire to taste the decadent chocolate sauce from his tempting lips.

He noticed her watching him and looked at her with a flirty wink. "Enjoying your dessert?"

She blushed, but said, "you have some chocolate on your lips"

He had a mischievous grin on his face. "Hmm… can you help me out?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Keep Things Professional**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Betty felt like a blazing heat washed over her and the only thing on her mind was kissing Daniel senseless. She knew her brain had completely evaporated; one moment they were staring at each other and the next she yanked him close for that soul-searing, earth shattering, mind-blowing kiss.

Fireworks exploded and her heart burst at how perfect it felt to kiss him. She could taste the chocolate and tartness from the raspberries on his lips. She wasn't sure how she could ever get enough of him now.

She could tell he seemed shocked by her bold move, but was quick to return her passion by holding on to her face kissing her deeper, making her know that he wanted to kiss her just as much. His kiss was consuming and hot and took her breath away.

Daniel was surprised by Betty; she actually kissed him.

He knew that as soon as he felt her lips on his he was done for. Her lips were intoxicating; he could taste the chocolate sweetness on her lips and it was making her infinitely more mesmerizing.

Her passion was making his heart race like it never had before. He was amazed that he was actually kissing this sweet adorable woman who easily made him the happiest he'd felt in a long time.

His hands slid down her back resting on her waist to pull her closer, and she reciprocated by tugging on his shirt to pull him even closer. He couldn't take how damn right it felt to be kissing her and holding her close.

He didn't want this moment to end, so when she started to let go of him he pulled her back and kissed her deeper wanting to make her feel the intensity he was feeling.

Betty's heart was down right beating frantically in her chest, her body tingled from his passion, and her mind no longer vacated her head. She was in awe this was truly happening. It felt too right. She knew this was wrong though. They worked together, not only that , he was her boss. What would others say?

No matter how right it felt, she knew they were from very different worlds. She finally pulled back from his intoxicating embrace. "Wow…" she whispered breathlessly, her heart racing rapidly, her senses completely overwhelmed.

He nodded slowly as he reiterated "wow"

She stared at him, and the grin that crossed his face made her blush.

He chuckled "damn, you are so hot"

She hid her face in his chest and he chuckled more hugging her to him. "Betty… please tell me that you felt what I felt"

She pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes, "how did you feel?" She asked in a quiet voice, feeling nervous.

He smiled and placed his hand to her cheek "like everything made sense, like we... _fit_."

She bit her lip in thought, but nodded slowly. "Mhm, I felt that too… but…"

He sighed, that 'but' feeling like a blow to his chest.

She frowned "We work together. It's not professional, Daniel. It just...I don't want people thinking I'm with you"

She saw the hurt cross his face at her words, so added "I just mean...people will treat me differently. It's hard enough for me as it is to prove I can do this job without people constantly judging me. I don't want people at Mode to get the wrong idea about us"

He sighed in annoyance "then why the hell did you kiss me?"

She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, but failed seeing as Daniel noticed and looked at her with his eyebrow raised. She blushed "um… you were being so charming and so…"

He invaded her space, his eyes shining in flirtation "so what?"

She felt like all the air escaped her lungs as she stared into his eyes, and breathlessly whispered "_sexy_"

He looked at her with a seductive smirk and lowered his voice "oh yeah… did I turn you on?"

She stared at him in a daze, trying to calm down her racing heart at his sexy voice and how his words were affecting her. Instead of answering him with a response she closed the space between them and captured his lips in a heated kiss. His hands quickly flung into her hair as he deepened their kiss.

The passion that erupted between them was so intense she gasped as she moved back. He looked at her in confusion.

She frowned, and he registered her look and let out a disappointed sigh as he put distance between them and said "...should I take you home?"

Betty bit her lip trying to control her haywire emotions and her sudden urge to cry. She nodded slowly "I think that's best"

He got up and took out his wallet, but she got up and placed her hand on top of his stopping him. 'It was my treat, remember?" She said as she picked up the bill and walked over to the front, taking a card out and slipping it inside to pay.

Daniel watched her in a daze, his heart constricting at how damn upset he felt. He watched her closely, how truly pretty she looked and the smile that crossed her face as she thanked and struck up a conversation with their waitress brought a smile to his face.

She was amazing.

He sighed, he was royally screwed. Especially after knowing how amazing it was to have her sexy lips on his.

She glanced at him with that signature smile and he felt like his heart glowed in his chest. He stepped closer and placed his hand to her back returning her smile.

The waitress smiled at them "Wow, So your lady is treating you for dinner tonight, huh? How nice! You don't see that often"

Daniel smiled and pulled Betty closer to him "yeah, I'm a lucky guy." He said as he stared at Betty. She smiled looking into his eyes, then looked back to their waitress and explained how he'd treated her with three desserts on their celebratory lunch earlier and this was her way of returning his sweetness.

The girl shot Betty a flirty wink as she handed her back her card and receipt. "Have a great night"

Betty blushed and Daniel grinned as he wrapped his arm around Betty's waist finding her damn adorable especially seeing how embarrassed and shy she looked. "Thanks, it's been a pretty great night so far" he said in a low voice, leaning into Betty to whisper that in her ear.

The girl smiled at them as they left.

Betty could no longer breathe as Daniel led her out, his arm wrapped around her. Her heart was bursting in her chest at his actions and how utterly charming and irresistible he was being. And how perfect it felt to have him so close to her.

How on earth was she going to resist the man?

He was Daniel Meade, afterall.

As much as part of her wanted to not care about Mode and what people thought of her, the other part of her wondered if Daniel's sudden interest in her, along with everyone else's, was solely due to her supposed improved look.

She didn't want to fool herself into thinking Daniel was actually interested in _her_ and not her looks.

Her thoughts swirled as he seemed to be watching her as they rode silently in the car. She glanced at him and was surprised to see a sweet smile on his face.

"What?" She asked curiously, her heart melting when his smile got even more dreamy if that was possible.

"I just don't get how you were able to hide away so much of your beauty with your clothes and hair and glasses."

She looked at him in awe. His eyes shined from the passing city lights as he said "I just don't want you to ever think you're not beautiful, Betty. If someone ever makes you feel that way I will be more than happy to kick their ass."

Her eyes grew in surprise but then she laughed at how sincere his declaration was. He looked at her with a smirk and his heart leapt in his chest when she hugged him. "Thank you, Daniel."

He sighed as he placed his hands gently on her back "I meant it"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, hers getting misty. "Thanks…" she had butterflies in her stomach. Daniel really thought she was beautiful. It was still so surreal to hear people say that about her.

Most of her life she'd been the ugly girl; too short, too curvy, with frizzy hair and wore glasses and braces and loose clothing, but here she was having possibly New York's handsomest bachelor telling her she was beautiful.

It was like a dream.

But a dream, nonetheless.

Daniel sat in silence for the remainder of the drive to her home in Queens; halfway through the drive placing his arm around her, and was surprised when she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled her just a bit closer.

For the rest of the drive they didn't say a word, not wanting to think about anything outside of them sitting in the car together, this simple moment between them.

When the car stopped, Daniel got out and held his hand out for Betty to take. She smiled as she placed her hand in his, a perfect fit, and he pulled her out making her laugh when he yanked her hard so she fell into his arms. He chuckled "wow, are you drunk off me now? Luckily I'm here to catch you."

She giggled as he stood her upright, looking in her eyes with a warm smile.

They stared at each other for a moment, when Betty reached up and placed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

He looked at her with a curious smile, his hand lifting to his cheek "what was that for?"

She looked at him shyly but said "for being so sweet to me today. I had a great day because of you. Despite everything I think we make a great team."

He smiled and nodded,placing his hands in his pockets "yah, we do… we still have working with Bianchi to look forward to."

She nodded "mhm, we will make sure this is one of the best issues Mode's ever published"

He nodded with an even bigger smile "yeah, I like the sound of that. I know I'd never be able to do that without you."

She smiled, but laughed when he held his hand up for a high five. She smacked his hand playfully, but sighed when he hugged her.

Daniel didn't want this night to end. "I hope we are still friends"

She laughed as she pulled away "of course we are, but you have to lay off the flirting, mister."

He chuckled and shrugged playfully "Hey, I can't help it. When I see a beautiful woman all logic evaporates from my brain and I can't turn my irresistible charms off"

She smirked "don't think those charms of yours are going to work on me when you mess up"

"Hey, what makes you think I'm going to mess up?"

She gave him a look and he laughed "fine, but I know you'll forgive me"

"What makes you so sure?"

He leaned close to her and wiggled his eyebrows playfully "because you like me"

She shoved him and said "I do not!"

He chuckled "You do, too!"

She rolled her eyes and walked around him, trying not to smile "whatever"

He grabbed her wrist stopping her from walking further. She looked back at him, her heart soaring. He smiled and surprised her with a kiss to her hand, mind numbing tingles coursing all through her at the sweet electrifying touch of his lips on her skin.

His eyes met hers "good night, Betty"

She wanted to forget about everything and throw her arms around him, but smiled as he let go of her hand "Good night Daniel"

As Betty walked to the door to her house, she felt like she was floating.

How in the world was she supposed to pretend things were strictly professional between them.

She was in way over head.

All she knew was after this crazy day she definitely had a crush on him now.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Keep Things Professional**_

_**hi friends, truly hope you enjoy the story. ❤️**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

When Betty walked into her house, she was still a bit dazed, a dreamy smile on her face, thinking about her amazing time with Daniel, until she saw Walter. He was playing that stupid dance game he bought with his lame discount to bribe her, and her nephew, who was currently playing alongside him, while there was music playing in the kitchen.

"Walter. What are you doing here? _Again!_

I told you we're over!"

He stopped when he noticed her and came over, while Justin continued to play.

"Betty, come on. Give us a chance"

Betty rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed with him.

"Walter. There is nothing you can do or buy that will make me take you back! You CHEATED on me!

With Gina Gambaro!

And then dumped me!"

He cringed.

"Betty…"

She sighed "No! I'm done hearing your stupid excuses, Walter. I don't care about your dumb discount or the batteries! Go back to Gina! you two deserve each other!"

Betty realized her father and Hilda had come in and were now watching. She felt embarrassed but was so over being treated like dirt. Or like she was a second choice.

"Betty…"

She sighed "Walter. Please don't make this harder."

He sighed, but said "I don't even recognize you anymore. That place you work is changing you."

Betty frowned at first, unsure if she liked that, but then had a realization "you know what, Walter? You're right. I _have_ changed. I'm _done_ having people treat me like some nobody! I'm not letting _anyone_ treat me with anything other than the respect I deserve! So for the last time, we are _through_! So please leave! or you give me no choice but to make you!"

Justin had stopped playing during her stand and was beaming at her, happy that she was sticking up for herself, while her sister and father were looking at her in surprise, but she was proud of herself. She was done having people treat her badly.

Walter walked past her to the door and left without a word. Once she heard the door click shut behind him, she let out a breath, but was quickly confronted by her giddy nephew.

"Oh my God, AB, that was _so_ cool ! And you look… niceee…did you get this from the Closet at Mode? You look _so_ fierce! I like it."

Betty smiled and hugged him, nodding with a smile, but glanced at Hilda who was looking at her oddly, then finally said "what happened to you, Betty? You look different. Where are your clothes from this morning? And the nails and makeup are gone, too?"

Betty blushed "um… I sort of had a mishap with my other clothes, so Daniel and Christina helped me before the meeting…"

Hilda nodded "oh… ok. How did the meeting go, then?"

Betty beamed "It went great! We got Vinni to work with us!"

Hilda looked at her in surprise "Vinni?"

Betty blushed "um… yah, no big deal, he told me to call him that."

Ignacio shook his head "I could have gotten him to work with you, mija. You didn't have to go through such drama"

Betty nodded "I know, Papi, but this was important for Daniel to do for his company."

He smiled and hugged her "then I'm happy for you, mija. And… I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself, too."

Betty smiled, feeling so good about herself, but saw the disappointed look on her sister's face that her Papi showed her more attention. "I couldn't have done this without Hilda's help. If it wasn't for her helping me today, none of this would've happened" which was all true in a sense.

Ignacio smiled as he looked at her with a smile, holding his arm open for her to come over and hug him. "My girls. I'm so proud of you both"

Betty smiled seeing her sister was happier.

When their father left to the kitchen Hilda looked at her with a smirk "so, Vinni, huh?"

Betty blushed "Hilda, it's not a big deal. He told me to call him that!"

Hilda had her eyebrow raised skeptically, but held her at arm's length, taking in her look "damn, mama, what an outfit. You actually look..."

"Hot!" Justin finished.

"Justin…" Betty blushed, remembering Daniel telling her that. Hilda nodded "Yah, you look good, Betty. So, you said Daniel helped dress you, huh?" She had the beginnings of a teasing smile. Betty shrugged "yah, and Christina helped, too."

Hilda nodded, but still had a sly smile plastered. "Alright… and what was that with Walter before? You really let him have it"

Betty smiled bright, still proud that she stood up for herself "I'm done with having people walking all over me because I'm nice."

Justin smiled "I love it! You sounded like a total badass, Aunt Betty."

"Justin!" Hilda scolded for his language. He shrugged "it's true."

Betty smiled, feeling happy.

Justin was playing the dance game again, "Come on, AB"

Betty smiled, placing her bag down and slipped her blazer off and handed it to her sister. Hilda watched her in confusion "what are you doing?"

Betty smirked as she joined Justin, following the steps on the screen. "This is one club I can't get kicked out of"

Hilda laughed as she watched Justin and Betty play, not missing a beat.

Betty was awed at the surprising day she had. She felt this new bout of confidence and appreciation for herself.

* * *

Later that night as she was getting ready to sleep, her thoughts drifted to her time with Daniel. She bit her lip, thinking of how incredible it had felt to have him look at her with admiration and...desire. It gave her butterflies as she thought of the look in his eyes when he first saw her in the restaurant, like he was genuinely happy at how nice she looked in the choice of attire he picked for her.

She blushed as she remembered how Vincent and Daniel both shared their menus with her. In a flirting manner.

She wasn't familiar with having anyone look at her or flirt with her in such a way.

It was surreal.

And her _date_ with Daniel was unbelievable. It felt so exhilarating to kiss him and _be_ kissed by him, and having him want _her_. It was crazy.

She sighed. Despite how amazing and wonderful it all felt, she was sure it was a temporary reaction to her improved look. While yes, she appreciated the new look, she still felt more comfortable and herself as she was.

She bit her lip, unsure what she should do. She sort of wanted to create an experiment to see if she would go back to being treated unfairly because of her look or would they still treat her better knowing she had the potential to look more fashionable.

She was particularly curious about Daniel and Vincent. How would they treat her?

* * *

Daniel walked into Mode the next morning unsure about how he would feel when he saw Betty. He couldn't stop thinking about her all night, and thought about the incredible time he had with her, both at their celebratory lunch/drink and their 'friend' date.

He dreamt about kissing her and how breathtaking it was.

She was so freaking hot and beautiful and passionate. It was throwing him for a whirlwind, since he knew he shouldn't be crossing that line with her.

Betty was different.

He genuinely cared for her, though he only knew her for such a short time, he saw the value of having her in his life. He didn't want to screw it up.

He sighed as he reached his office, surprised Betty wasn't there yet. He didn't realize that he had been holding his breath. He felt out of sorts.

He glanced at her desk to see her knickknacks and that poor tortured bunny of hers, smiling to himself at how adorable she was. She added so much color and personality to everything.

Damn. He was in big trouble.

He wasn't sure if he could go back to pretending Betty was a silly dorky clumsy girl when he knew she was this beautiful amazing woman who was so adorable and smart and amazing to talk to.

He took a breath and went into his office, hoping he could rein in his attraction to her.

* * *

When Betty got dressed this morning she was conflicted as she looked in her closet.

Part of her wanted to stick to her normal clothes, and not care what anyone thought of her, and the other part of her wanted to find something a bit more stylish so people finally treated her as an equal.

She took a deep breath as she stared at her wardrobe for several minutes before she decided on her colorful floral pencil skirt and a cropped red sweater. She held the purple vest that she would normally wear, but made the choice to eliminate, the perhaps unnecessary, garment.

She brushed her hair, trying to smooth out the curls but that just made her hair wavy. She sighed in annoyance with herself realizing that she was taking much longer than she normally did to get dressed.

If she took any longer she'd be late, so she quickly left her hair as it was and slid on her glasses, smiling at herself in the mirror.

When she got into Mode she went to The Closet to return the clothes she borrowed, finding Christina happily. "Hey Christina"

"Oh Betty, I see yer back to yer colorful vibrant self." she said with a smile, and Betty was happy to see that Christina appreciated her for who she was.

"Mhm, but thank you so much for letting me borrow these, Christina. I really appreciate it. I'm just happy to be…me."

Christina smiled "I happen to like you as ya are, too."

Betty smiled and held the folded garments out to her and the shoes and Christina took them, but as Betty was leaving Christina called her back.

"One second, Betty. I want you to have this. You looked great in it." She held the blazer out to her and Betty was surprised but shook her head, "No, I couldn't, Christina. It's really nice of you but I-"

"Oh, Betty, just take it!" She practically shoved in her hands.

Betty gave her a small smile and pulled on the blazer then beamed at her friend who laughed. "There is that powerhouse! You show these chickees that yir a force to be reckoned with!"

Betty smiled brightly and hugged her tight "thanks Christina. For everything. You're such a good friend. I'm so glad that I have you here."

Christina smiled "likewise Betty. We're in the same boat in this shark-infested sea. We better stick together.

Betty laughed. "See you later" Betty hugged her again and hurriedly went to the Donut to get any messages from Amanda, and Marc, who said their snarky comments, but this time Betty didn't let it get to her. In fact, she was feeling so great about herself she really didn't care what they said.

"Hey there Betty. I see your look was a temporary lapse in judgement." Amanda said with that fake smile.

Marc smirked "You're back to blinding us with all that color, huh?"

Amanda laughed "I know, right? What?, did a garden throw up on you this morning?"

Betty smiled "Yup! Thanks Amanda, and you look just like you sound, today."

Marc gasped at the shocking comeback, while Amanda looked shocked but confused "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

Betty smiled "Have a nice day"

Marc grinned, "Mandy! I think she called you bitchy without even saying it" He was surprised at the spitfire Betty actually was, not forgetting how she threatened him for trying to sabotage Daniel's meeting, yesterday.

Amanda gasped "what? I'm not- that's just-"

"It's true..." Marc said factually.

Amanda's face faltered. Hell, she knew she was bitchy but for Betty to suggest it…

When Betty got to her desk she smiled, and felt so grateful for the events that had transpired, that inadvertently led her to realize she was happy with herself for a change. She was no longer going to be feeling sorry for herself.

She was taking charge of her life and she wasn't going to let anyone's opinions of her sway her.

That was until Daniel stepped out of his office. Her heart started pounding at how dreamy he looked today, that charming look of his, dressed in a really nice purple dress shirt and pink tie, and fancy navy designer pants. "Betty… hey…"

Betty nearly melted hearing his sweet and sexy voice. "Umm… Daniel…hi"

The second Daniel saw Betty approach her desk his heart seemed to surprise him by leaping in his chest. She looked so dang cute.

He approached her desk, a charming smile on his face, "I missed you-uh…" his eyes grew in embarrassment, but she bit her lip to fight back her smile.

He ran his hand through his hair nervously "uh...you look…"

She waited patiently and her stomach flipped when he said "really cute today…"

"I- I do?" She asked in surprise. He nodded "yeah… don't get me wrong, yesterday you looked so damn _hot_!"

Her eyes grew, though he said the same yesterday, but today it held new meaning as he added "but...well, uh…" he fidgeted in front of her desk until he said "you wouldn't really be Betty without all that color"

Betty found herself unable to keep her smile back. He seemed to relax a bit and said "and you look really good in that blazer, too. Like you deserve to be here, which you _do_, Betty."

Betty surprised herself and him when she went around her desk and hugged him. She could tell he was surprised at first, but when his arms wrapped around her, and his warmth and exhilarating scent encompassed her, her heart soared. "Thank you…" she whispered.

He cleared his throat as he pulled away and quietly said "uh...you're welcome…"

He glanced around, not wanting anyone to get any wrong ideas, since Betty was clear on not wanting people at Mode to think there was anything going on or that she was getting special treatment, even if it was probably true.

"I better get back to work. Vincent Bianchi will be here around noon. I want you in there with me and Wilhelmina, ok?"

Betty nodded with a smile "of course."

She took her seat and started to work on her computer when he leaned across her desk a little and whispered "I'm so glad we work together."

Betty blushed, surprised that he was still saying all these sweet things to her even with her looking more herself. She knew she was in big trouble now.

How on earth was she going to pretend nothing happened between them yesterday?

Especially with him still somehow thinking she looked nice.

Not to mention how he literally made her feel great about herself.

Truth of the matter, she wasn't sure she even _wanted_ to pretend nothing happened.

She was pretty sure she had a huge crush on him.

She glanced into his office and smiled at the sight of him. He must have felt her gaze because he looked at her and shot her a flirty wink. She looked back to her computer, unable to hide the beaming smile that swept her face.

Yep, she was definitely in trouble...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Keep Things Professional**_

_Sorry for such a delay. I've been so uninspired lately. I hope every is well and staying safe and mentally sound during this crazy time._

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

The morning went by fairly quickly with them compiling some ideas they had for the shoot to prepare a bit for the meeting with Vincent. When it was near noon, Daniel and Betty were making their way to the conference room.

Once they stepped inside, Betty started setting up. Daniel stood back a moment against the door, watching her, a light smile on his face seeing just how adorable and beautiful she looked.

Though she was wearing her usual color, she did look more put together and professional. He loved how much more confident she seemed since yesterday.

He glanced over her, taking in her look, that blazer making her look like a cute boss woman, and that skirt…

He loved how it hugged her curves and the colorful floral pattern on it was so her. She looked..._hot_!

The same sweet adorable Betty!

He didn't realize he was literally watching her until she looked at him once she was done and gave him that judgy look she got when he did something stupid.

"Daniel…" she said his name low.

He blushed.

"were you… looking at me?" She whispered that so no one passing by could hear. She blushed "Again?"

Betty was surprised to see that Daniel had been watching her. Not to mention how darn hot he looked, too! It was giving her crazy butterflies.

"Uh…" he ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Damn! I'm really sorry, Betty! I really didn't mean- uh… I'm sorry if I…" he sighed, feeling flustered. "You just look so cute is all, I'm proud of you"

The surprised smile that crossed her face made him relax. "Aw… thank you, Daniel"

He smiled, and was surprised when she slapped his arm lightly "but I know you were looking at my butt again!" She scolded, a slight smirk on her face.

He felt warm, "sorry, Betty…"

She laughed, "it's… ok, I guess…" she shrugged.

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised, but smirked when she blushed and said "I _mean_, I forgive you." He laughed finding her so cute.

Betty was so surprised to find that Daniel had been watching her and was checking her out. _Again! _She was not used to anyone ever doing that. Especially someone as handsome as Daniel. She had butterflies seeing how surprised _he_ even seemed to be.

She glanced at him, seeing just how handsome and attractive and charming he was. How could anyone not be swept in his charms? He was not making this easier.

She bit her lip, remembering how amazing it was to kiss him, and be kissed by him. "Um…" she blushed, feeling flustered, still wondering if that had all been real.

He shook his head, "ok…uh, so... let's be professional, right?"

He sat down picking up a file.

She bit her lip as she sat next to him. When she did, he looked at her with a smile and she blushed as their eyes seemed to be held by some invisible force, and time seemed to stop and everything faded around them.

The electrically charged moment was interrupted, "Betty! There's my Queens girl!" The handsome photographer broke the silence with his loud excited voice as he entered.

Betty was a bit flustered at the interruption, but quickly got up "hi Mr Bianchi," she gave him a genuine smile.

Vincent grinned "I thought I told you to call me Vinni"

She nodded "right…"

He beamed as he revealed what he got for her. "I got you a hero as a thank you for how nice you've been" he held out the sandwich for her, wrapped in white paper and had a small red ribbon tied around in a bow. She laughed "aww, thanks Vinni! That is so nice. Mm it smells good." She hugged him. "Thank you."

Daniel felt tense seeing how great they got along. He couldn't understand how much it bugged him, especially whenever Betty called him Vinni.

He stood up, "hey, Vincent, glad you could show up" he said, though his smile was a bit forced as he held his hand out. Vincent smiled and shook his hand "sure"

"We can get started as soon as Wilhelmina gets here," Daniel said.

Vincent smiled and pulled out a chair "great, have a seat Betty"

Betty took the seat he pulled out for her and he sat next to her. She blushed as he glanced over her and said with a light look in his eyes, "I dig the colors…"

She smiled, "Um… thanks Vinni…"

He smiled, and Betty couldn't believe Vincent Bianchi, who was this amazingly talented and handsome photographer was smiling and looking at her that way.

Daniel's fists had been clenched so tight, he nearly pierced his skin, as he saw how interested Vincent was in Betty, not that he blamed him, really.

But he was feeling so irrational, he was so close to screeching his chair to snap them out of their staring contest, when thankfully Wilhelmina came into the conference room announcing herself with all her dramatics.

He couldn't believe he was actually glad Wilhelmina was here, and Marc was close behind. That should make things more focused.

"Vincent Bianchi! Wilhelmina Slater, Creative Director here at Mode. What a delight to have you join us. It is _so_ great to have a photographer with your eye working with us!" Wilhelmina greeted as soon as she walked in, her arms open, as if she was the damn queen.

Daniel rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long day.

Vincent smiled "thanks for having me."

"Let's get started, shall we?" Wilhelmina walked in and stood over where Daniel was sitting at the head of the table, staring him down.

He stared her down and she finally relented and went to the other side, with Marc following along. He rolled his eyes internally, she always had to try to make him look like an idiot.

For the next hour and a half, Wilhelmina, Daniel and Vincent went back and forth between ideas, giving tasks of gathering, pinning and compiling photos to both Betty and Marc.

Every time Betty was near Daniel, she felt like there was a magnet drawing them together, and the occasional smile or glimmer in his eyes made it hard for her to focus. So much so, there were a few times where Daniel bumped her gently with his hip, giving her a flirty smirk.

She felt butterflies each time he gave her that charming playful look.

Vincent on the other hand was surprisingly very focused on his job, though every once in a while he would catch her eye and smile at her.

About another hour later they had more than half a wall decorated with photos for inspiration and colors, and possible layouts, and types of garments and looks and themes and possible concepts.

Everyone took notice when Vincent stepped back from the wall taking a look at what they complied so far, then called Betty over.

"Hey Suarez, what do you think?"

"What? Me?" Betty asked in surprise, and blushed as Vincent pulled her up from her chair to stand next to him, while Wilhelmina was giving her a sharp look, Daniel was definitely watching her now, too, and Marc was looking at her with surprise that she was being asked for her opinion.

"Come on, tell me what you think?" Vincent looked at her.

Betty bit her lip, feeling so nervous with everyone's eyes on her, but took in everything that was displayed out before them. "I… like it. It's a very different approach to Christmas. I've never seen anything like it"

Vincent seemed to watch her take in everything; she was trying so hard to control her butterflies as she looked to him and said "I'm sure you can make anything look amazing, though"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks Suarez."

Before they could get too swept up in each other, Wilhelmina sauntered over "thank you, Betty." She silently gave her a look that told her to beat it. Betty quickly got out of the way and stood over by Marc, who gave her a curious look.

"How about we break for lunch and resume in an hour." Wilhelmina suggested, Vincent agreed "sounds good. I'm starving."

Wilhelmina left calling Marc to follow her. Vincent looked to Betty as she was gathering a few things and tidying up. "What do you say, we share that hero, Betty?"

Betty smiled "oh, sure. Let me just see if Daniel wants me to get him something"

She walked over to Daniel and looked at him as he was pretending to be focused on pinning a picture to the wall, "Daniel, did you want me to order something or pick something up for you?"

Daniel shook his head, "uh… no worries, Betty. I think I'm gonna keep working."

"Are you sure? You should eat something."

He smiled and she looked at him with a curious smile and asked "what?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Betty felt her heart skip a beat at how sweet he sounded. "Me too…" she said quietly.

He smiled "enjoy your lunch Betty. You did good today. I'm gonna head over to my office for a bit"

She nodded "ok."

He left after grabbing his laptop, leaving Betty and Vincent in the conference room. She sat beside him, then picked up the sandwich "mm… I can't believe how good this smells. Thanks again Vinni."

He smiled as she started to untie and unwrap it, when he said, "So, tell me Suarez, what's the deal with you and Meade?"

Betty paused to look at him curiously "What deal?

He smirked "Call me crazy, but I detect some suppressed sexual tension going on between you."

Her eyes grew and her face flushed with warmth. "What?! No! You felt that? I mean, that's just crazy! There's nothing going on!"

He stared at her for a moment then cracked up laughing "Yeah right, and I don't find Shakira sexy? Come on, Suarez, I'm no fool. I can see the way you two look at each other. Or _not_ look at each other. He's always lookin' at you. And I swear every time I make you laugh or smile, I feel Meade wants to kick my ass."

Betty blushed, "what, no… Daniel could have any girl, why would he care?"

Vincent smirked, and that made her cheeks flame further. "Damn Betty, do you have the hots for Meade?"

Betty blushed, shaking her head vehemently "No! I don't! He's my boss. There's nothing going on. I mean, we're… friends, but that's all."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Hm...I don't buy it. You're like his number one fan. What do you see in him?"

Betty felt a bit flustered, but said "I know you've had bad experiences with his brother, but when Daniel is given a chance he is really nice and charming, he _can_ be pretty smart and has good ideas."

He listened, his eyebrow raised, obviously not buying her denial, seeing how much she defended him. He smirked, causing her to blush and push him. "Vinni! Stop teasing me!"

He chuckled, "Alright Betty… if you two really are just friends, how about once I'm through working for Mode you let me take you out?"

Her eyes grew in surprise "like a date?"

He grinned "yah"

Betty smiled "okay"

He grinned "great! But for now, why don't you go show that gringo how good this sandwich is!"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy!


End file.
